weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Service
=Military Service= Napoleonic Wars 'Napoleon's Grande Armée' Guillaume Prommenschenckel Guillaume Prommenschenckel served as a Corporal rifleman under Napoleon I. He went missing during the war in Poland in 1808. Valentine Weber Valentine's was incorporated into Napoleon's Grand Armée on September 25, 1811 in the 4e régiment d'artillerie à cheval (4th regiment of horse artillery). He was involved in the Russian Campaign which lasted from June 24 – December 14, 1812. He became a Prisoner of War in Moscow in 1812, likely during the Battle of Borodino. He remained there until 1814 or 1815. His name showed up on the following list: . It appears to be a list of Luxembourgers who were awarded the Medal of Saint Helena. According to the French title of the file, "The medal of St. Helena, created by Napoleon III, reward 405,000 soldiers still alive in 1857, who fought alongside Napoleon 1st during the wars of 1792-1815." This would indicate that he fought in the Napoleonic Wars when he was young. There is no doubt it is he who is represented in the list - it gives his name as Valentin Weber, born January 16, 1791 in Gilsdorf, Luxembourg. It also, interestingly, seems to give his height as 1700 - presumably this is in millimeters, making him about 5'7" tall. 'Prussian Army' Peter Ehr Peter Ehr served in the Prussian army against Napoleon I. Pre-World War I 'Prussian Army' Hans Wagner John Frank "Hans" Wagner served as a Private in the Prussian army for two years, likely sometime between 1904 and 1914. He registered for the draft of the United States in World War I, but I do not know if he served. World War I 'Army' Ed Breuer Edmund Martin Breuer served in the American Expeditionary Forces in the U.S. Army during World War I, from December 13, 1917 until December 10, 1918. Anton Krebsbach Anton Krebsbach was drafted into the U.S. Army in 1917 when the United States entered World War I. After some training as an infantry man and medical training he was sent to France where he served with the Medical Dt. 305 Inf. as a Medic. In 1919 he was discharged and returned to his parents home in Stacyville. John R. Weber John R. Weber served in the U.S. Army during World War I. Nick Weber Pvt. Nick (Nicklous) Weber served in the American Expedition Forces as part of the U.S. Army from Feb 2, 1918 ((Or Feb 22?)) until May 1919 where he held the rank of Private in Co. K, 325th Infantry, 82nd Infantry Division. His camps included Des Moines; Dodge, Iowa; and Atlanta, Georgia. His service included time overseas in World War I, where he was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross, the second highest honor the U.S. Army can bestow on its members, for his actions. Needless to say that the children and the 53 grandchildren consider him as one of the great war heros. His service had him serving along with Sgt. Alvin York, who, from stories Nick told, the children and 53 grandchildren consider as one of the great war cowards. After the war, he was promoted to Corporal, reportedly so that they could award him with the DSC without giving it to a private. George Nicholas Wingert George Nicholas Wingert served as a bugler in Co. L, 352 Infantry during World War I. 'Unknown' Jacob Frost Jacob Frost served as a Private in the 163 Depot Brigade in World War I. Lawren Davenport Frost Lawren Davenport Frost, the adopted son of Nicholas and Belinda Frost, served in World War I. World War II 'Army' Jerome Adams Jerome Adams served as a Staff Sergeant in the U.S. Army and served in World War II. Denis Breuer Denis Breuer served in the U.S. Army during World War II as a T/5. His service number was 37670194. Jack Breuer Jack Breuer served in the U.S. Army during World War II, he re-enlisted in the new Air Force where he retired as a Warrant Officer Jerome Breuer Anthony (Jerome) Breuer enlisted in the military and served his country during WWII. While in the U.S. Army, he served in the European Theater in the 109th medical division as an ambulance driver, achieving the rank of Tech. 4. Cletus "Bud" Frost Cletus Frost served in the U.S. Army during World War II as a corporal. Robert Gaffney Robert Gaffney served as a 2nd Lieutenant in the U.S. Army during WWII. Eldon Geber Eldon Geber served as a Sergeant in the United States Army 1226th Service Unit during World War II, serving from 1944 until 1946. Marvin Krebsbach Marvin Krebsbach entered into the U.S. Army on June 2, 1945 and served in active duty in France until October of 1946 when he was discharged. Donald Mangrich Donald Mangrich served in the U.S. Army during World War II. John D. Melcher John D. Melcher served in the United States Army during World War II, serving with the 76th Infantry Division in Europe during World War II. He was wounded in action in Germany and awarded the Purple Heart, Combat Infantryman's Badge and the Bronze Star. Stanley Tuve Stanley J. Tuve served in the United States Army during World War II. Clarence Weber Clarence Weber served in the U.S. Army during World War II, from September 1944 until November 1946. He was a Private in H/S Co. 3rd Eng. Combat Bn. and the M.P. Plt. Lloyd Weber Lloyd Weber served in Europe as a Tec 5 with the U.S. Army during World War II. Melvin Weber Melvin Weber was drafted into the Army during World War II, but arrived in Europe on VE Day. 'Navy' Virginia Breuer Virginia Cistulli joined the Navy W.A.V.E.S and was stationed in Pearl Harbor (after the attack) for four years. Philip Cistulli Philip Cistulli enlisted in the Navy in 1943, after suspending his studies at Bay Path University. He was stationed in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Leon Eugene George Leon Eugene George served in the Navy in World War II. Robert Melcher Robert Melcher entered the US Navy in 1944, where he became a Radioman Second Class and served in the South Pacific theater. He was discharged in 1946. Joseph John Nicolai Joseph John Nicolai entered active duty on March 22, 1942 at the U.S. Navy Office in Omaha, Nebraska. He left for foreign service on September 15, 1943. He returned from foreign service October 19, 1945 and was discharged on October 22, 1945. Markus Spartz Markus Matthew Spartz served in the Navy in the PBYs. Richard Yount Richard Yount served in the U.S. Navy during WWII. 'Unknown' Thomas Breuer Thomas (Tommy) Breuer served in World War II. Dale Frost Dale Frost served in World War II. Harold Frost Harold Frost served in World War II. Lawrence Sondag Lawrence Sondag served in World War II. Albert Otto Weires Albert Otto Weires served in World War II. Herbert Weires Herbert Nicholas Weires served in World War II. Category:Reference Pages Korean War 'Army' Lawerence Amfahr Laurence Amfahr served in the U.S. Army from 1951-1953. Patrick Aloysius Breuer Patrick Breuer served with the U.S Army during the Korean Conflict. Hylan Moore Col. Hylan Charles Moore, M.D. served in the Korean War for two years. He then went on to school at the Kansas City College of Osteopathy, where he graduated with his Doctor of Osteopathy (D.O) degree in 1961. He later attended the University of Washington for one year to obtain a Medical Doctoral (M.D.) degree. He reentered the army in July of 1973. He retired from the Army in October 1985 at the rank of Colonel and as Commander of Irwin Army Hospital in Fort Riley, Kansas. During his service, he received the Legion of Merit, Meritorious Service Medal with 3 Oak Leaf Clusters, the Army Commendation Medal, the Army Achievement Medal, the National Defense Service Medal, the Army Service Ribbon, the Overseas Service Ribbon, and the Order of Military Medical Merit. Ralph Weber Ralph Weber served in the Army during the Korean Conflict. Ray Weber Raymond Weber served in the Army during the Korean Conflict, from February 1952 until November 25, 1953. 'Navy' Paul Becker Paul Becker served in the U.S. Navy from 1951 to 1954 during the Korean War as a machinist mate. Joretta Mae Breuer served in the U.S. Navy during the Korean Conflict as a DT2 (dental tech). 'Unknown' Bernard Charles Spartz Bernard Charles Spartz served in the Korean War. 1950's 'Army' Francis Dale Breuer Dale Breuer entered the U.S. Army on December 5, 1956 in Watertown, South Dakota. He was honorably discharged as a Private 1st Class on December 4, 1958 at Fort Sheridan, Illinois Vietnam 'Army' John Charles "Chuck" Breuer John Charles Breuer served in the Army from 1965 until 1967 in the 5th Battalion 32nd Armor in Germany. Gerald Aubrey Breuer Gerald Aubrey Breuer served in the U.S. Army. Larry Delagardelle Larry served in the U.S. Army reserves for 6 years in the 404 Signal Company during Vietnam War. Nick Weber Nicholas John Weber served in the Army during the Vietnam war from 1966 until 1968. 'Navy' Daniel Hambrock Daniel L. Hambrock served in the Seabees of the Navy from 1973 until October 8, 1999. His military awards include the Legion of Merit with Gold Star, the Meritorious Service Medal with two Gold Stars, the Navy Commendation Medal with Gold Star, the Humanitarian Service Medal, the National Defense Medal with Bronze Star, and the Southwest Asia Medal with Marine Corps Device and Bronze Star. Jim Ingles Jim Ingles served in the U.S. Navy during Vietnam. He served mainly aboard ship, but occasionally rode the helicopters in country to deliver supplies. He served from 1971-1973. 1970's 'Navy' Mark Breuer Mark Anthony Breuer served in the U.S. Navy on a submarine in the 1970's. War on Terror - Iraq and Afghanistan 'Army' Kevin Weber Kevin Joseph Weber went through UNI on an ROTC scholarship and served in the U.S. Army, including tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. He is in the 327th Signal Battalion, 35th Signal BDE, 18th Airborne Corp. 'Army National Guard' Jared Parmater Jared Parmater has been in the Iowa Army National Guard since 1998 with current rank of Major and was in OIF from 2005-2007 and Afghanistan from 2010-2011. Retired in 2019. 'Unknown' Brian Tuve Brian Tuve served in the War in Iraq. Unknown Time Periods 'Air National Guard' Kenneth Paul Breuer Kenneth Paul Breuer served in the Air National Guard for six years. 'Army' John Baumhoer John Baumhoer served in the U.S. Army. Alicia Blake Alicia A. (Blake) Higginbathom served in the U.S. Army. Robert Blake Robert B. Blake served in the U.S. Army. Bonnie Breuer Bonnie Gorman was in the active duty Army and USAR for 26 years, attaining the rank of Sergeant Major, retiring in 1995. William Henry Breuer William Henry Breuer served in the Army. Alvin Even Alvin Even was a Staff Sergeant in the U.S. Army. His service number was RA 57042842. Mark Gaffney Mark Gaffney served in the U.S. Army. Steven Lawson Steven W. Lawson served in the U.S. Army. Thomas Monat Thomas A. Monat served in the U.S. Army. Victor Monat Victor Monat served in the U.S. Army. Thomas Spartz Thomas Matthew Spartz was a Sergeant in the U.S. Army. Joseph Weber [G. Weber served in the U.S. Army. Russell Young Russell C. Young served in the U.S. Army. 'Navy' Daniel Blake Daniel Robert Blake served in the U.S. Navy. He died due to an accident aboard the U.S.S. Nimitz on October 9, 1986. He was flown from the Mediterranean Sea to the San Antonio, Texas Burn Center. He died October 25, 1986 and was laid to rest at Rose Hill Cemetery, northwest of Toledo near the Blake Family Farm. Martha Breuer Martha Anne Breuer served in the Navy and Reserves attaining the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer. Patrick Breuer Patrick Leo Breuer served in the U.S. Navy as a submariner, attaining the rank of Chief Petty Officer. Jerri Casillas Jerri R. Casillas served in the U.S. Navy. Jim Johnson Jim Johnson served in the U.S. Navy. Beverly Weber Beverly Soria is retired from the U.S. Navy. 'Air Force' Joan Breuer Joan Marlys (Breuer) Budde served in the U.S. Air Force. Robert James Breuer Robert James Breuer served in the Air Force. Richard Budde Richard Budde served in the U.S. Air Force. Keven Link Keven J. Link served in the U.S. Air Force. Robert Tuve Robert Tuve served in the U.S. Air Force. 'Marines' Don Cole Don M. Cole served in the U.S. Marines. Nick Johnson Nick Johnson served in the Marine Corps. Tom Weber Tom Weber served in the Marine Corps. =Other= NOTE: The following people are not related to Francis and Patricia Weber - the subjects of this Wiki - but are related to relatives and included as stories of interest. Prussian-Austrian Wars Nicholas Bertling Nicholas Bertling served in the Prussian-Austrian wars in 1866 and also in the Franco-Prussian War of 1870-71. Besides playing the accordion, he was also a drummer and his drum was used to signal when the troops should move. The soldiers carried a bread basket with them filled with food called "zwieback". During one battle, Nicholas had his bread basket shot from his hip. The soldiers were often hungry and during one march in France they came upon a village with a store that had a pile of eggs stacked nearby. The owner did not want to give up the eggs so Nicholas, who spoke French, took out his sword, waved it above his head and spoke some things in French and convinced the store keeper to part with the eggs. Nicholas lost much of his hearing during the wars because of the noise from the cannons. Category:Reference Pages